Desperation
by Crazy-Dream
Summary: Gwen meets a handsome stranger in a club... Rated M for lemon and language.


**Warning: contain smut and strong language.**

**I do not own Merlin, it and all its characters belong to the BBC**

**This is only my second story and my first attempt and writing smut. **

**I hope you enjoy it.**

Gwen casually swaggered up to the bar with unusual confidence that had something to do with the ridiculous amount of alcohol she had consumed. It had been Morgana's idea to come to the club, although it was just down the road from them Gwen had never been inside before claiming that it wasn't really her scene. Gwen had occasionally been accused of being boring but that couldn't be further from the truth; sure she preferred a girly night in with a bottle of wine but she was by no means boring. Vivian was long gone, lost in the jungle of gyrating bodies that swarmed the dance floor. Merlin was leant against the wall away from the group, he looked as though having even less fun than Gwen. Morgana looked as though she was going to collapse at any moment, laughing uncontrollably about things that weren't even partially funny.

She was about to order another vodka and cranberry when a stranger intercepted her, momentarily stunned she almost lost her footing. He hauled her upright, swearing under his breath as her nails dug into his forearm. She muttered a woozy apology as she tried to regain control of the situation. She tilted her head slightly to get a better look at him; he was tall; very tall with golden blonde hair and intense blue eyes.

He cleared his throat bringing her back down to earth, "What you drinking?"

"Vodka and Cranberry, but I'll..." Gwen started.

"Can I have Vodka and Cranberry and double Vodka, please." He asked the barman before she could register what was going on.

"Thanks." Gwen replied as he handed her the drink. Suddenly he grabbed her hand and dragged her through the crowd of intoxicated bodies.

Gwen didn't question why he had the keys to the manger's office located at the back of the club. The only thing she was aware of was his rough lips on hers, and his hands rooming all over her body. She could feel his growing erection against her stomach as he cleared the table, sending everything flying. He laid her on the table, stopping to admire her body for a moment; he thought she looked more beautiful now than she did before; with her lips swollen, panda eyes, matted hair and a heaving chest. He left a trail of wet kisses down her neck, finding the spot that caused her to emit a strangled moan.

"You're fucking gorgeous." He growled into her neck.

She kept an arm laced round his shoulder to make keep him close, the other hand started work unbuttoning his shirt. Desperate to have him with as little clothes as possible in as little time as possible she ripped the shirt off him, without tearing her eyes off away from his. She ran her fingers over his torso teasingly close to his tented trousers.

"Not bad yourself." She muttered with a lopsided smile, "Not bad at all."

The dress she was wearing was actually Morgana's choice it was way too low cut and way too short for Gwen's taste yet not short enough for the handsome stranger's liking. He fumbled with the dress wanting to get hold of her ample breasts, desperation coursed through his veins and the dress became the second victim of their steamy encounter. Gwen gasped as he caught her nipple in-between his lips, she undid his trousers that feel easily to the floor along with his boxer shorts. Her finger tickled his stomach and continued lower down until she took the head of his cock in her small fingers. If she were honest with herself she didn't really know what she was doing. She used feather light teasing motions, leaving him pinning for her touch. Using all her power she managed to roll over so that she was on top, she straddled his chest before slowly bending down and taking his cock in her mouth.

After a few second and a lot of moan and groans from the both of them he decided enough was enough, he flipped her over. Searching her eyes for permission to enter, she granted him with a tiny nod. He started off gently, so not to hurt her. But soon desire took over and his rhythm became faster, he started bounding into her with her moans of pain and pleasure willing him on. She sat up slightly, changing the angle slightly causing a hiss to escape her lips. The looks on her face and her curious hands were enough to send him over the edge almost immediately. With a couple of flicks of her oversensitive cilt and she came with a shout. He wrapped his arms around her as they regained their breaths, placing a much tender kiss on her forehead.

"Shit!" Gwen swore loudly as she suddenly realised he'd ripped her dress. "What my going to wear?" she slapped a hand to her forehead, turning to him for bright idea. Instead she found him grinning lazily at her a smug smile painted across his face.

"It's not funny!" she snapped throwing his ripped shirt at him.

He examined the damage, "I didn't think you were going to be such an animal." He leapt up and fumbled in one of the unlocked draws producing a hot pink dress.

Gwen raised an eyebrow, "So I just shagged a cross dresser?"

He threw his head back and laughed, he had to steady himself to stop him falling backwards off the table.

"Nah, it's my sister's Morgana." Arthur said dismissing it.

"Fuck!" Gwen swore out loud. "You must be Arthur the arsehole." She covered her mouth with her hand, unable to comprehend the fact she had just said that out loud.

Arthur raised a questioning brow, "I'm Gwen."

Realization dawned on his face, "Morgana said you quite." He teased with a triumphant smile. "You've obviously come out of your shell."

**I might continue this a bit more but I don't know yet. **

**If you don't mind reviewing I would love to hear your thoughts (Good and bad.) Thank you! **


End file.
